This invention relates generally to closures for resealable containers, and more particularly, to such a closure having a cap and a breakaway tamper evident band formed with the cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tamper evident closures for containers may consist of a cap secured to the top of the container by a separable portion such that the user can open the container by separating the cap from the top. Once the cap is separated, the user will recognize that the container has been opened.
One such tamper evident closure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,938 in which a peripherally-scored cap is removable from its associated container by pulling a tab secured to the cap thereby separating the cap from the wall of the container to which the cap initially is affixed along the score line. Such closure is not resealable after the cap has been separated from the container.
In many instances, it is desirable to re-close the container in sealing configuration after the cap is removed and the container has been opened. One such re-closable container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,686 in which a cap is removable from the container by pulling on a tab. After the cap is removed, it can be turned over and pressed back onto the container opening with an annular skirt on the cap engaging an annular rib on the circumferential interior wall of the container.
Another re-closable container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,085 in which the cap is peripherally scored radially inwardly of a tubular wall of the container and the container wall is provided with a radially inwardly projecting flange. The cap is separable from the container wall by pulling on a tab affixed thereto. The container is reclosable by pressing the separated cap down on the container opening past the inwardly projecting flange to be engaged thereunder. A similar construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,339 in which a removable cap is re-engagable with the inwardly-facing side wall of its associated container. The side wall has a lip formed thereon with which the cap can interlock when replaced on the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,322,010 and 4,385,708 disclose yet another re-closable container in which the cap has a depending skirt engaging the side wall of its associated container. The skirt is partially removable to free the cap from the side wall, and yet re-engage the same by interaction of a locking bead on the cap with a protruding flange on the container wall.
It is desirable to provide a closure for a container which is both tamper evident and resealable with the container upon at least partial removal of a tamper-evident band formed integral with the closure cap.